The Koopalings go to high school
by iSqueakers
Summary: The Koopalings are back to school from the summer. It is their senior year; will they be able to survive it? Pretty random. Rated T for language and little adult themes. Rating could change but I doubt it will.
1. First day - Part 1

**A/N: I honestly have no idea why I started writing this story. xD**

**Let's just call it inspiration of some sort? I really have no idea. Ha ha!**

**And yes, it is pretty random, and yes just another high school fanfic out there, but all the other fics are unique. :) **

Chapter 1- The Koopalings go to High School

First day- Part 1

One dim August morning, Bowser is seen driving a black limousine, dropping his seven children off at Dark Land High School.

Ludwig and Iggy were happy to go back to school; they quickly got out of Bowser's limousine. Lemmy was excited to be the school clown again, Roy just couldn't wait to bully, Wendy was glad she can show off her looks to the other guys, Morton was happy to talk to friends again, but Larry was just plain miserable.

'I hate school so much; it is just a pile of shit. I wish I could just care for my plants at home and stalk hot girls. I got my friends and all, but you know what they say. Chicks before dicks.' Larry thought.

Ludwig looked over, and saw the negative Larry. "Brother, vhat is vrong? Isn't school just great?!"

"No! All the hot girls here are freaking taken by assholes! I mean, seriously, how the hell do these guys do it?" Larry asked harshly.

"You already have a girlfriend. Anyway, what classes do you guys have for first period?" Iggy added.

All the other Koopalings look at their schedule.

"I have Physics with Professor E. Gadd!" Ludwig cried out happily.

"English with Toad." Lemmy said in a boring tone.

"Fashion, taught by the one and only Princess Peach Toadstool!" Wendy said in a happy voice.

"Food service and nutrition with Yoshi. By the way, I broke up with her, Iggy." Larry said, disappointed.

"Math with Toadbert." Roy replied.

"I have History with Toadbert." Iggy added.

"Oh my gosh.. No, please.." Morton moaned, horrible images coming up in his head.

Everyone looks at his first period class. They laughed hard.

"Health with Madame Flurrie? That teacher with those huge boobs?" Wendy said, cracking up.

"And uses object lessons for everything?" Ludwig giggled. The bell rings, guiding all the students to their first period.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Ludwig is sitting with a happy look on his face. Around 25 other pupils are in the room.

"Alright class! Here is the information for this class. Please have your parent read it then sign where indicated. I am not your parent, so I will not be reading it to you. Let's start the school year then with the first lesson of physics!" E. Gadd said.

'I love Science! I love it so much!' Ludwig thought.

"Okay. Everyone prepare to take notes, this will count as part of your grade."

Shuffling sounds of students quickly getting a piece of paper and a pencil is heard for a few seconds.

"First we will talk about position, velocity and acceleration. Position shows where an object is at, from the starting point, and how far it traveled. Velocity shows how fast an object is going at a certain time, and acceleration shows how much the object is speeding up or slowing down." E. Gadd lectured.

Ludwig sat there with rapt attention, preparing to soak in everything he needed to learn about Physics.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Lemmy sits in English, being miserable, until he saw his best friend, Duke. Duke had a Mohawk like Lemmy, except it was colored different shades of purple, rather than rainbow, and wore shades similar to Roy's. Lemmy cheered up and immediately started chatting with him for a few minutes. About five minutes later, the teacher got up to the front of the class.

"Oh, class, all ye that embark in learning the wonderful English language hath come hither. I am Toad, and I was a writer back in my day. Nevertheless, I shall pass out thirtyfold of these syllabi."

"Damn, did he write the Bible?" Duke whispered to Lemmy. Both of them laughed.

"This course will teach ye children of the magnificent writings of our fathers all around the world which hath been created. We will begin by gaining literary knowledge of the forelands of Egypt and Sumer." Toad continued.

Lemmy just sat there, bored to tears, while being lectured about a bunch of people who wrote on walls and mud tablets. Fun as hell.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Wendy sat with her two best friends, Melissa and Kathy, in the class she was very excited for: Fashion.

The only thing Wendy hated about this class was the fact that no boys were in here.

The Princess Peach walked into the classroom. Every student suddenly stood until she reached the front of the room, to show respect to royalty.

"Thank you ladies for showing respect, but you do not have to do that. In this building, I am merely a teacher who teaches what I love to do. You all may have a seat." Peach called out. Everyone sat down.

"Now," Peach continued, "We are going to learn everything about fashion, from how to match, to different kinds of fabrics and their uses, to makeup, to even making our own clothes and modeling them on the runway!"

Wendy can tell this will be her favorite class.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Larry is seen sitting in his class, as miserable as he can be.

"Hello, class, how are you all today?" Yoshi greeted.

Murmurs are heard all over the room.

"Haha, don't worry, I was not a big fan of school myself when I was your age. Anyway, we will be learning about foods, how to cook, and nutrients to keep everyone healthy!" Yoshi continued, "Oh, and we will be cooking our own food once every week!"

Larry sat, depressed, seeming like nothing can get him out of his depression.

Suddenly, a girl walks into the classroom. Larry is instantly snapped out of his state. She was so hot!

"Hello, my name is Alex, and I am new here." The girl greeted Yoshi.

"Hello Alexis! Have a seat anywhere you like. Class, all say hello to Alex!" Yoshi called out.

The class parroted back: "Hello, Alex!"

Alex looked around for a second before she started walking. Larry's heart skipped a beat as she kept walking towards him. However, that did not last long, as she suddenly turns to sit with a big group of girls taking up the whole back row. Larry resumed being depressed.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Toadbert is seen sitting in the front of the class. All of the students walk in and take their seats as he studies his notes.

"Alright class! I would go straight into math today, but that would be cruel giving math homework right after a major break." Toadbert said. All the students sighed with relief.

"Instead, I w-" Toadbert got cut off as Roy walked into the class, tardy.

"What is your name, sir?" Toadbert asked Roy.

"Uhmm.. Roy Koopa." He responded as he found some of his group members, sitting with them in the back.

After updating his attendance records, Toadbert continued what he was saying. "I want you guys to introduce yourselves to everyone in this class. Give out your full name, favorite color, favorite hobby and one thing the class does not know about you."

Several introductions from several students are heard for several minutes. Finally, it was Roy's turn.

"My name is Roy Koopa, my favorite color is pink, my favorite hobbies are watching, or playing, any sports, along with hanging out with my group. Some people know me to be a mean, cold-hearted bully, but I am not. I bully bullies, and I am rude to them, because I am actually against bullying. I am nice to everyone else around, though."

"Alright, thank you all for participating! Remember, next time is our pretest to see what you learned last year! Please be prepared." Toadbert called out as the bell rang.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Toadsworth, hearing the bell, shut the door to his classroom, like some weird conspiracy will be going on in his class.

"Hello, guys, I would pass out a syllabus, but I seem to have misplaced them. Anyway, we will be learning about history. Some from the Earth, some from this planet, and some from other distant neighboring planets with population. Please pull out a piece of paper, today will be your first day of notes."

Iggy complied, and quickly pulled out the said materials. He began to immediately copy down the slideshow down on his paper.

"And that is how Yoshis still exist today, yet they do not on any of the other planets." Toadsworth finished, "Keep your notes, you will turn them in at the end of the term."

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Morton reluctantly walked in to his hour-and-a-half hell of a class, and sat all the way in the back. He found one of his friends, named Marvin, and started to talk to each other, until Madame Flurrie walked in.

"HELLO CLASS! I DO NOT HAVE YOUR CLASS DISCLOSURES, BUT FUCK THOSE! LET'S GET TO THE GOOD SHIT! MY FAVORITE SECTION!" Flurrie shouted.

Everyone looked at each other, scared as hell at their teacher's behavior. Marvin and Morton both facepalmed and shook their heads.

"LET'S START WITH A WARM-UP! NOW EVERYONE, STAND UP AND FACE A PARTNER. NOW REPEAT THE WORDS I SAY!"

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

A 30 minute break time came after first period. The Koopalings gathered together to discuss their classes and to tell each other what they experienced.

"Class was awesome!" Ludwig and Wendy simply said.

"It was alright." Iggy and Roy stated.

"Toad is so weird! He freaking talks like some Englishman in the 1600's!" Lemmy cried.

"I saw this super hot girl in my class! Her name is Alex! I wanted to talk to her and get to know her more, but she sat with a group of girls instead!" Larry said, depressed.

"Are you trying to get into all their pants, Larry?" Wendy asked.

"No, they all have boyfriends. I just want to get to know Alex more." Larry replied.

"My class was absolutely DISGUSTING. That.. has got to be THE nastiest class ever, with a freaking female rapist prison-escapee as my teacher. After an hour and a half of repeating words related to the reproductive system, several nasty object lessons and demonstrations, I don't know if I can think the same anymore.." Morton complained.

".. She seriously showed you object lessons for ZAT subject?" Ludwig shouted, shocked, "Zat is absolutely DISGUSTING!"

"Agreed. Let's look at each other's schedules." Wendy added.

All the Koopalings threw in their schedules, and it looks like this.

_Ludwig: Physics, English, Health, Lunch, History_

_Lemmy: English, Health, Math, Lunch, Physics_

_Roy: Math, English, Physics, Lunch, Health_

_Iggy: History, English, Physics, Lunch, Health_

_Wendy: Fashion, English, Health, Lunch, Physics_

_Morton: Health, English, Math, Lunch, Physics_

_Larry: Foods, English, Health, Lunch, History_

"Hey, all of us but Lemmy are in ze same English class!" Ludwig exclaimed.

" And I am in every other class with Iggy!" Roy added.

"And we all have that Health class…" All the Koopalings said in a depressed tone as the bell for second period rang.

**A/N: Yeah random as hell, and not one of my best works but I still enjoyed writing it. xD **

**Review please :)**


	2. First day - Part 2

Chapter Two – First day, Part 2

After the break, Larry walks into English with his other siblings, except Lemmy. The Koopalings took up six of the seven back seats available in that class. Larry sat at the very end, leaving an empty chair by him.

Suddenly, the new girl, Alex, walks in to English. She walks right by Larry. Again, Larry's heart was racing.

"Excuse me, but can I sit by you?" Alex asked Larry.

In his mind, Larry immediately said YESS! But when he spoke, it come out as "Uh…uhm.. Okay."

"Thank you!" Alex thanked.

Larry felt like he was in heaven. He felt bliss and joy.

'No wonder why Ludwig and Iggy love school,' He thought.

"Anyway, what is your name?" Alex asked.

"My name? My name is Larry Koopa, what about you?"

"My name is Alexis Schwab, I am better known as Alex. You look familiar; were you in my other class?" She introduced herself, then asked.

"Yes, I was in Foods. With Yoshi."

"Ahh, yes. Anyway, Larry. Want to hang out after school with some other girls I met?" She invited.

"I will love to, Alex." Larry said, a party going on inside of his head.

Toad was up in the front giving lessons, with the other five Koopalings copying down notes. But Larry and Alex did not pay attention; they were too engrossed in their own conversation.

~7~7~7~7

The school bell rang, dismissing second period. Larry and Alex checked each other's schedules.

"Who do you have next?" Larry asked.

"Uhmm.. Health with Madame Flurrie." Alex replied.

"Really? So do I!" Larry exclaimed, "Here, follow me. I will show you to her room."

"Thank you Larry!" Alex thanked.

Larry and Alex are walking through the hall, eventually coming up to a giant group of people. He spots Roy, Morton and Lemmy in that crowd; probably ditching their third periods. He struggled to get through the crowd, also making sure not to lose Alex. Eventually, he passes the group of people, and enters into the Health classroom.

Larry spots Wendy and Ludwig in the back, and sits with them, Alex soon joining them.

"Hello, I am Alexis, and you guys must be…"

"Wendy O. Koopa, Larry's sister. Nice to meet you, Alexis!"

"The name is Ludwig Von Koopa, great to meet you missus Alexis!"

"Hehe, you can call me Alex if you want." Alex laughed.

Suddenly, Madame Flurrie walked in.

"HEY, NO LAUGHING IN HERE, I AM SURE AFTER THIS LESSON YOU WILL NOT BE LAUGHING AT ALL!" She yelled.

Alex, scared of her teacher, quieted down and stopped laughing.

"ALRIGHT CLASS. OPEN UP YOUR BOOK TO PAGE 82. WE ARE GOING TO LEARN ABOUT STD'S TODAY!" Flurrie shouted.

Everyone pulls out a green Health book from under their desk, and opens the book to page 82. They are greeted with an extremely graphic picture of somebody infected with an STD.

"EWWW!" Everyone screamed.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! NEXT TIME SOMEONE SAYS SOMETHING, IT IS DETENTION!" Flurrie shouted.

"ANYWAY, STD'S ARE A RESULT OF SOMEBODY HAVING YOU KNOW WHAT WITH AN INFECTED PERSON. THIS IS WHY I AM AGAINST PROSTITUTION!" Flurrie screamed.

Suddenly, the principal walks into Flurrie's classroom.

"Please quit telling, miss, we can hear you from all the way across the school."

Flurrie got pissed. "HEY YOU SHUT THE HELL UP BALD ASS! I DO WHAT I WANT, YA HEAR ME?"

The principal was unimpressed. "Look, you and your big cups need to quit yelling. Talk like a regular person."

Flurrie gave up. "Okay, bald ass, now get the hell out. We are trying to talk about STD's here."

Meanwhile, Wendy, Larry, Ludwig and Alex are sitting there, face palming themselves.

Ludwig finally had enough. "Let's get the hell out of here, this teacher is obviously a crackhead."

Ludwig, Wendy, Alex and Larry snuck out while Flurrie was arguing with the principal.

~7~7~7~7

Lunch finally arrived. Ludwig, Wendy, Larry and Alex are already sitting at their table with their lunches, waiting for the others to join.

Suddenly, three girls push a table right next to Alex, conjoining them. The girls then greeted Alex.

"Nice to see you again, Alex! Plans for after school still good?" One girl greeted as she sat down.

"Yes, Jennifer. Meet my other friends. This is Larry, Wendy, and Ludwig." Alex responded.

Roy and Morton walk into the cafeteria with their girls. The girls sat at the same table as Jennifer while Roy and Morton sat with them, away from the others.

"Where's Lemmy and Iggy?" Roy asked across the table to his siblings.

As if on cue, Lemmy and Iggy enter and sit with the others.

"Alright, everyone. This is Alex here." Larry called to his siblings. "And this is Lemmy, Iggy, Roy and Morton." He said it Alex.

"Nice to meet you!" They all said, then they began eating.

~7~7~7~7

"Anyway Alex, what is your last class?" Larry asked.

"Umm.. Physics with E. Gadd?" Alex replied.

"Aww! I have History!" Larry sobbed.

"Can you show me where it is at?" Alex asked.

Before Larry can answer, Morton did. "I can show you where it is at. I also have that class next."

"Can you please? I do not want Larry to be late. Thank you Morton." Alex said thankfully.

Larry glared at Morton. Morton looked back at Larry with a confused look.

"What?" Morton asked.

"You are going to try to steal Alex from me, aren't you?"

"Umm, no, I am not even single.." Morton replied.

Larry calmed down and turns to walk away. But before he did he says, "Oh. Thanks then."

Morton continues to walk down the Science Hall, which is the hallway that contains all the science rooms, with Alex following him. Finally, he turns into E. Gadd's room. He sits in the back seat, with Alex sitting by him.

"Now class, we will learn about position, velocity and acceleration…" E. Gadd began. Both Morton and Alex pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and started writing down notes. After the notes were over, they sat there and talked, instead of doing the homework assignment.

"Morton, tell me more about your brother Larry please." Alex asked.

Morton thought for a second. "Umm, he really likes plants, and he likes spying. His favorite color is green, and I think he actually likes you."

Alex sighed with relief. "I hope he does, because I have a crush on him. I just don't know how to bring it out to him."

Morton grinned for his little brother. About time he gets a girl. He then suggested an idea to Alex.

"Here, do this…" He whispered his plan into her ear.


	3. First day - Part 3 - The Date

Chapter 3: First day – Part 3 – hangout

Larry enjoyed History – no lie, he thought it was interesting- but he could not focus on his work nor on the hour long lecture Toadsworth is giving him. He was too busy thinking about with Alex and her posse of women. What a dream!

"And how did the first civil war between the Toads and the Goombas start, Lawrence Koopa?"

Larry suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. Toadsworth could clearly sense he was not paying attention. He looks on the other side of the classroom, and sees both Ludwig and Wendy snickering at him. "Uhmm.. Because the Toads started to stomp on the Goombas?" Larry gave a BS answer.

"Correct, Lawrence!" Toadsworth congratulated. With that, Larry drifted off into his own thoughts.

~7~7~7~7

The final bell rang, dismissing the happy teens from their imprisonment in school. Larry immediately calls up Bowser, telling him that he will be staying after school to hangout. Bowser accepted. Larry then walked to the designated meeting spot, near Alex's locker, and waited.

About five minutes passed before Alex's friend from lunch, Jennifer, met Larry.

"Hey Jennifer." Larry greeted.

Jennifer smiled back at him. "Ello Larry."

They proceeded to wait for awhile, and a few of Alex's other friends came up, but there was still no sign of Alex.

"She said it would take a minute… But this is taking an hour…" Jennifer stated.

"She said she was picking up something and just to meet at the dine-in." Raven, one of Alex's friends, replied.

"Okay, in that case, let's go. Some come in my car, and I will drive." Jennifer said.

"And some can go with me." Raven added, "Follow me, Jenny, I know where it is."

With that, Larry makes his way to Jennifer's car, with the rest of the group following, splitting off to get into two different cars.

~7~7~7~7

"DAD!" Wendy screamed as the limousine pulled up. Several people, guys and girls alike, look at her in a strange manner. She does not give a crap however.

"Hey kids. Jump in." Bowser called out as he spotted Ludwig, Roy, Morton, Wendy, Lemmy and Iggy.

Bowser had a confused look. "Where's Larry at?"

"Hanging out with his GIRLFRIEND!" Morton replied, shouting.

"Since when did he have a girlfriend?" Bowser inquired in a confused manner. The Koopalings just shrugged their shoulders and got into the limo.

"Well, I hope I get to meet her sometime. You know how secretive Larry can be." Bowser hoped.

"Oh, don't worry at all, dad! He will! He will be proud of his girlfriend!" Roy exclaimed, calming down his father.

Bowser sat there wondering. "Yeah.. I guess that is true."

Bowser finally puts the long, black limousine in drive and drove off. As he was getting out of the parking lot, the limo's big behind almost smashed into nearby honking cars.

"HEY! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY, ASSHOLES!" A teen in a car said. Roy and Morton rolled down their windows and began cussing the teen out. Ludwig, who was sitting between them, facepalmed, and tried hiding his face with his hair. He is embarrassed to be a brother of such rambunctious siblings. Eventually, the madhouse quieted down and everyone was calm. So calm, in fact, that it was absolutely silent in the limo.

Bowser, breaking the silence, asked the universal question almost every parent asks.

"Anyway, how was school?

~7~7~7~7

Larry and the group of girls are seated in a diner, at a table seated for eight. Larry looked around at his surroundings. The diner was nice. It contains exquisite materials and designs, such as the flower-shaped pillars and window panes that one would find in a cathedral. Each dinner table had a television in front of them, in case they want to watch something while eating and talking. Larry marveled at how creative that idea is. Larry's favorite part, however, was the several potted plants found in the room, some plants stayed green and healthy, while other ones boasted pink and red daisy-like flowers. This diner must love nature.

"This place is nice." Larry simply stated.

"Haha, I know right? I love this place, and so will Alex! Speaking of, I hope she finds this place okay!" Raven replied.

Just then, Alex burst into the diner. She appears to be carrying some weird-but beautiful- plant with blue and purple flowers. Alex smiles at Larry.

"Those flowers are very beautiful! I love when green, blue and purple are mixed together!" Larry exclaimed.

"I do too! These are for you, Larry." Alex agreed.

Larry was surprised. Did she really care for him that much?

"Larry, you know we met farther in time than just today in Foods and English. I was one of your ex-girlfriend, Julia's, friends, and ever since I saw you the first time months ago, I've had a crush on you. Not wanting to upset Julia by telling her that I am liking you, I kept it a secret. It was hard, but I went through it perfectly.

"Ever since you found out she cheated on you with another girl, thus breaking up with her, I found this to be my chance to expressing my feelings to you. And that is why I invited you here. Larry, will you be my boyfriend?"

As Alex finished her monologue, Larry sat there, surprised at her. Finally, he was able to say, "Y-yes Alex!"

Larry and Alex then kissed each other, and proceeded to sit by each other at the dining table. At that time, the waitress finally goes up to their table.

"Hello! What do you guys want to drink today?"

~7~7~7~7

Morton was upstairs, watching various sports in his room. During the games, he began thinking about Alex.

"I hope she succeeded. Then again, Larry is like the easiest one to pick up." Morton wondered.

Morton then got an idea, and then quickly leaves his room, dashing to Ludwig's room. Terrible music is heard beyond the door. Morton recoiled and plugged his ears, wherever his ears are. As his hands were occupied, he used his foot to bang on the door.

The horrible music immediately stops, which is then followed by a "Coming!" from Ludwig.

Ludwig opens the door. "Oh, hey Mort, what's wrong?"

Morton had a confused look on his face. "Since when did you stop talking in your accent?"

"I honestly do not know myself; I think waking up early for school five times a week did something to me. Even if today was the first day. Anyway, what did you need?"

Morton twiddled his fingers nervously as he began to speak. "Umm, I told Alex how to ask Larry out properly, and I want to see if it worked properly. I was just wondering if you would like to come."

Ludwig suddenly laughed like a 6-year-old maniac girl. Morton stared wide-eyed as his "mature" older brother suddenly broke out into such laughter. "I LOVE that idea! Leggo!"

~7~7~7~7

Larry and the group are talking about their past lives.

"Well, my boyfriend and I used to be like, so daring, so we persuaded my dad, who flies airplanes, to take me and him on a skydiving trip. We did go on one, and we did make it down successfully, but our parachute would not open on the way down. Good thing I was attached to him because his parachute worked. And we all lived." Raven said, the girls adding gasps at all the right places.

"Great story Raven! Larry, what about your past life?"

Larry quivered. "Umm, my ex-girlfriend, Julia, just loved to race anything. Whether it was running, motorcycles, go karts, or airplanes, she would do it, no questions asked. So, we took her one time to a go-karting course, and we took two separate cars. My kart was super speedy; I cruised everywhere with ease. Julia's kart, however, was show as hell, and as she turned a corner, some kid slammed into her kart, causing Julia to be in a lot of pain. The ironic thing is, a day after this situation, I found out about her cheating on me, and our relationship came to an end."

"Fascinating!" Jennifer said, as their food arrived. Larry looked at his very fancy salad with a look of hunger. Right after the plate containing the salad was placed on the table, Larry quickly picked up his fork and began to eat the salad.

Alex looked up from her turkey burger, and saw two figures standing outside the window. When she looked, they immediately hid. Alex looked back at her burger, confusion written all over her face.

~7~7~7~7

"That was close!" Ludwig called out.

"Yeah it was!" Morton agreed.

Larry and Alex got up, and they kissed each other again. Suddenly, a disco ball comes out of the sky, and the regular lights in the diner somehow turned into spotlights. Larry and Alex began dancing with each other.

"Glad to see my advice worked!" Morton exclaimed.

"Great! We have enough proof that we need; let's get back home!"

Ludwig hopped into the driver's seat, quickly putting the keys in the ignition and turning it on. Morton gets in the passenger's seat and they drive back to the castle.

~7~7~7~7

"Do you guys want this on separate bills?" The waitress asked.

'Yes, eight separate bills, please." Alex asked.

"No, make that seven. I got your meal covered, love." Larry blurted out.

"Aww, thank you!" Alex exclaimed.

After the group pays their share and leave, everyone except for Larry, Alex, and Raven got in Jennifer's car. She was probably going to drop them off at their houses. Raven drove off soon after.

"Larry, I knew you would be the perfect one for me." Alex said happily.

"You are more than perfect to me!" Larry replied. They both got in Alex's car, and Alex drops Larry off at the castle. Larry gives Alex a final kiss before entering the castle.

~7~7~7~7

The other six Koopalings are sitting in the game room. Lemmy and Iggy are playing a board game, Roy and Morton are playing sporting video games, Wendy is texting her friends and Ludwig is studying his music and composing. Suddenly, Larry burst in as happy as he can be.

"She asked me out before I had the chance to ask her out!" He exclaimed happily.

"Good job bro! I knew you could date again!" Wendy said, happy for her brother.

"Well done. Alex is a great one, aye?" Morton added.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. Good night guys!" Larry dismissed himself from the others, happily running to his room and doing last minute homework.

'This year,' Larry thought, 'is going to be the best one of my life.'

**A/N: Probably the messiest chapter I wrote haha. Review please ;)**


	4. The alliances

Chapter 4

The next day, on Tuesday, Larry and Alex are sitting in their English class, being lectured by Toad. They are obviously still sitting by each other, with Larry's siblings sitting on his left. Larry and Alex are holding hands underneath the desk.

A girl, named Reeka, caught them holding hands under the table, and started giggling at them. Reeka is the most beautiful and popular girl at school, and is the captain of the cheerleading squad. She is also the leader of the 'Elite Dangerous Divas' group, a group that contained only the prettiest, richest and most popular girls in the school.

While everyone looked at Reeka in confusion, both Alex and Larry ignored her, and continued to focus on Toad's lesson. Well, trying to, through his Elizabethan words.

The bell rang, dismissing everyone from their second periods, and to their third. Larry and Alex are walking together, a ton of books in Alex's arms. Suddenly, a preppy-looking girl came and 'accidently' bumped Alex, causing all her books to fall.

"OOPS!" The girl said in a snotty, sarcastic, better-than-you manner and kept walking by, her nose high in the air.

Alex put her hands on her hips as she glared at the girl's back. "Some of these girls are just bitches!"

Before Alex can pick up her books, however, Larry does it for her. They then continue to walk to the next class, Health.

~7~7~7~7

The girl who bumped Alex turned around and started following the couple.

'He is mine, little bitch.' She muttered.

Two of her friends, who also is preppy, called out to her.

"Christina!" One of her friends said, "Did you see that new girl? Her name is Alex!"

"I know of no girl by that name," replied Christina, "Is she a nobody?"

"She is that girl who is with your crush Larry Koopa!"

Christina is unimpressed. "Oh, that little whore. I am going to show her. Hahahaha, yes I am! Meet me at the cafeteria after school, along with our other groupies, I have a few plans to break them up…"

~7~7~7~7

Larry and Alex walk into their Health class. They see Ludwig, but no sight of Wendy.

"Where is Wendy at?" Asked Larry.

"She is probably ditching class with the other Elite Dangerous Divas. She is telling me about that." Ludwig replied, shaking his head.

Flurrie walks into the room. They take a look at Flurrie, and they immediately started shivering. They do not want to find out what surprises she has in store for her pupils.

Instead of being her crackhead self, however, Flurrie is actually calm.

"Hello, class! Today we will go over another topic. We will be going over Food disorders today."

Everyone sighed with relief, and marveled at their teacher's new behavior. Was Flurrie having a great day? Was she straightened out by the principal?

~7~7~7~7

Wendy is shopping in the mall with a huge group of girls, all of them wearing nice clothes, expensive jewelry and only some makeup on. Unlike the typical popular girls, who feel that they need makeup to feel beautiful, they looked beautiful even without makeup on. This must be the Elite Dangerous Divas clan, filled with cheerleaders, girls sports players and other elites.

"Oh Wendy," Reeka called out to her, "Isn't it so cute that Larry and Alex are together?"

"Yes! I am glad for him, he finally found someone who likes him for him." Wendy replied.

"Unlike the little whore Christina and her friends. Why are both your brothers Roy and Morton dating her friends? They are freaking gold diggers!" Reeka casually stated.

Wendy shrugged and replied, "No idea, to be honest."

"Alright, I have an idea." Reeka stated to Wendy, saying it loud enough for the rest of the Elites to hear, "We are going to attempt to break both those relations up, while we secure Alex's and Larry's. We will make the friends of Christina's lives horrible. Agreed?"

The Elites started to cheer, as they got in a huge circle. All the girls stuck their hands out in the middle, the same way sports teams do.

Reeka counted up. "ONE, TWO, THREE."

"DIVAS!" They all shouted, in the middle of the food court.


	5. Hanging Out

Chapter 5: Alliances Part 2

**A/N: To Owen96- Yes, Alex is a Koopa. I thought I put that description in the story, but I got this story and my other one, CBTS, confused. Sorry for that, I will be sure to add that description into the first page!**

**Also, all of my other OCs are Koopas. It's not an all Koopa school, and the Elite girls have more species than just Koopas, but I find using just one species to be easier than using 763 of them. **

**Oh, and sorry for including so many OCs, but I feel the story just flows better with OCs instead of known characters. **

The Elite Dangerous Divas are having a meeting in the women's locker room after school.

"Hello girls!" Reeka announced, seeing most of her groupies in the locker room. "We first need to check on Alex. Jennifer! You are one of her best friends! Keep a watch on her please."

Jennifer obeyed, agreeing with Reeka's idea.

"And you, Rachel, I want you to go to Christina's meeting as a double-agent, and report back their ideas. Christina likes you more than she likes the rest of us."

Rachel agreed, and got up from the locker room bench to go to the cafeteria. She is a former groupie of Christina before she met and befriended Reeka.

"And Wendy. Keep your brother and Alex together the best you can. Try to keep the other two brothers away from the whores, too."

Wendy nodded. "Of course! I will not let my brother even HUG that skank Christina!"

Reeka smiled, proud of her group of Divas. "Now everyone crowd in for our little plan…

~7~7~7~7

Christina and her groupies are also in a meeting, in their designated meeting spot in the cafeteria. Christina started her meeting. About fifteen girls are there.

"Hello, beautiful!" Christina called out, "I am so glad you girls are able to come to this meeting. This is very special."

"How come?" Rose asked.

"I have found out that my crush, Larry Koopa, is dating some whore named Alex. We need to break them up!"

"How is that important?" Rose asked once again.

"Because, Larry's sister, Wendy, is part of our enemy gang, the Elite Dangerous Divas. I feel they will be involved in both gluing them together, and trying to break Morton up from Dawn, and Roy from you, Rose." Christina stated in a very plain manner.

Rose shows a scared expression on her face. "Oh dear! This is bad! What will we do Chris?!" She inquired.

Christina thought for a few seconds. Then a light bulb went off in her head.

"We will…"

Christina is interrupted when the cafeteria door swung open, Rachel coming in. Christina, unaware that Rachel is now a Diva, welcomed her in.

"Hello Rachel! We need to break up Larry and Alex! And those Elites may be in on this too!"

Rachel tried her best to do a shocked tone. She succeeded. "That is terrible! What ideas should we use against them?"

"Well, I am thinking…" Christina explained her idea as Rachel sat, taking notes. Nobody knowing that those notes will really go to the Elite Dangerous Divas…

~7~7~7~7

Alex is walking towards the Koopalings' limousine with Larry. Instead of Bowser dropping them off like yesterday, Ludwig drove everybody there. Ludwig and Iggy are the only other Koopalings to come to the car, as the rest of them are hanging out with their friends.

"Hello, Larry, hello Alex!" Ludwig called out as he unlocks the limousine, everyone else boarding it.

"Hey Ludwig." Larry replied, "Can you please take Alex home? She would hangout, but she has a never-ending supply of homework to do."

"On the second day?" Ludwig asked, confused, "That is crazy!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I am sure it will end sooner than the national debt." Ludwig said in an optimistic tone.

"I sure hope so." Alex said.

With that, the conversation ended, leaving an uneventful car ride. Alex is dropped off first at her house, just about seven minutes from the castle. Ludwig then pulls up into the driveway, quickly putting the car in park, opening the door and swiftly getting out of the car. Iggy and Larry follow his lead.

~7~7~7~7

Lemmy is staying at school with Duke and a few other friends, just having fun talking to each other. About an hour later, they are walking down the hall, and past the cafeteria. However, Christina's group has finished having their meeting, and decided right now will be a great time to exit the cafeteria, running into the group of guys.

"Hello, boys," Christina said with a smile, winking at them after. "Want to hangout with us?"

"Okay." All the guys, including Lemmy, replied.

~7~7~7~7

"Alright, they should be out soon." Roy said, checking his phone for the time. Roy is sitting with his 'gang,' about eight others there, for Rose to come out of her meeting with Christina and other groupies.

The group of girls eventually came up to Roy's group, along with Lemmy and his group.

"Hey Lem, ironic to find you here!" Roy called out.

"Yeah, we will be hanging out with all of you today. The girls invited us."

"Ah, okay. We all will have a ton of fun!" Roy sang.

"Why? What are we going to do?" Lemmy asked.

"Laser tag!"

~7~7~7~7

The lights in the school gym suddenly turned on from its hour of sleep, since no gym classes are held during the last period of the day. The eight basketball hoops in the giant gym are also lowered, and a box full of basketballs sits right at the middle of the court.

Morton and his group enter the gym, each of his friends playing one-on-ones on each of the hoops. Morton, however, sat down and started working on his burdening homework, or else he would have played.

A door opening and slamming is heard as several girls came into the gym, wearing just their regular clothes. No afterschool sports practices are usually held on Tuesdays here.

"Weird." Morton muttered to himself.

Reeka happened to be one of those girls. She went over and started talking to Morton.

"Hello, Morton, it has been awhile since we talked!" Reeka stated.

"Yeah! How have you been ever since we last talked?"

"Well, I broke up with my boyfriend. I am staying single until I find the right Koopa for me…" Reeka replied.

"Ouch, sorry to hear. Dawn and I are still going out. I am surprised we been with each other for nearly two years…"

"The last time we talked." Reeka said sadly.

Morton looked up. "Yeah… Hey, you know, I have to go. We can catch up later, okay?"

Reeka continued to look sad. "Okay, I lost my phone with all my information on it, but I got it replaced. May I have your number again?"

Morton smiled. "Sure."

~7~7~7~7

Wendy called up Bowser since she has no other way to get home. Bowser said he can pick her up in a second. A few minutes later, Morton comes outside, talking to Reeka. Wendy smiled at them, knowing that the girl using Morton will soon break up with him.

Bowser's limousine pulls up, and both Wendy and Morton got in. Reeka waved goodbye to both of them as the limousine drives off.

A few minutes into the ride, Wendy asks Bowser where the others are at.

"Ludwig, Iggy and Larry are home already. Roy and Lemmy texted me saying that they are going laser tagging."

"Oh. Cool. Just was staying after, talking to my girls, you know." Wendy replied.

Bowser smiled as he kept driving away from the school. Wendy turned to Morton and started talking to him.

"What were you doing after school?" Wendy inquired.

"I was doing homework while my other mates were playing basketball. Then Reeka started talking to me."

"That is nice. Reeka is a great person."

Morton nodded. "Yeah, then she wanted my number back, so we exchanged once again."

"That is cool, bro! I just hung out with my girls, you know." Wendy also describing what she did after school.

"You said that already! Haha." Morton laughed.

The car pulls up on the driveway, the Koopa King and his two children getting out of the car quickly.

~7~7~7~7

Lemmy and Roy are seen, standing just outside of the laser tag arena, a section of a popular gaming center. The laser tag arena looks like it is based off of some Sci-Fi movie.

"Let's do this, guys! Battle of the sexes now!" Christina suggested, counting fifteen boys and fourteen other girls.

"We are going to kick butt!" Lemmy said in an exciting tone as everyone got inside the waiting room. The guys got red vests while the girls got blue. The laser tag referee is explaining to them useful tidbits, from how to shoot the phaser to how to use the multiple obstacles for an advantage. The referee then explained how points are scored: 25 points for shooting a person's back/chest parts of their vest and 50 points for their shoulders. However, If you get hit, you get subtracted the same amount of points. Also, there are base towers at each base, where if the X is shot by the opposite teammate, gives the opposite team 100 points.

The guys and girls, after listening to all of the tips, went to their bases. The girls' base is all the way in the back of the arena, while the guys' is right by the entrance.

The referee added another point of advice to the teams.

"If you run out of lives or ammo, you have to recharge at your bases! I will start the game now!"

A few seconds later, several beeps are heard as the two teams charged, eventually running into each other.

Instead of going straight to the middle, Duke went up the ramp on the guys' side, and started shooting at the girls from up above the balcony, giving him a ton of points.

Unfortunately for Duke, Christina had the same idea of going up the ramp on the girls' side. She then sees Duke out in the open and quickly hid behind a pillar, shooting Duke on his shoulders and back, causing him to swiftly retreat to Red base. Christina started to giggle to herself.

Meanwhile, Roy is also avoiding the huge group seen in the middle of the arena. Instead, he spaces himself on the far left of the map to sneak towards Blue base. He sees a blue vest; shooting the girl as she quickly ran back to her base to recharge. Roy, quickly but stealthily, followed her, swiftly taking cover as she spontaneously twirled around. With a confused expression written all over her face as her vest is now recharged, she bolted to the huge, conflicting group.

Roy now saw that the coast is clear. He dashed in haste towards the two Blue base towers, shooting the red X on the 100 point tower as fast and as accurate as he could. However, Roy failed to notice that Dawn broke away from the group to also recharge. Once Dawn recharged, she snuck over to Roy and suddenly ambushed him. Roy froze, doing a great reenactment of a deer-in-the-headlights expression, both in surprise and shock. Once Roy recovered from his initial shock, he sprinted towards his own base.

However, Rose is hiding out on the other side of the arena, the far right. Rose is waiting for the huge group to shift a little towards the left so she can escape. When her wish is finally accomplished, she rushed towards the red base, but the score screen by the red charger caught her attention.

_Red: 36,225 – Blue: 28,575 Highscores: #28 (Roy): 8,950. #13 (Christina): 7,525._

Rose, disappointed that the girls are losing, is even more disappointed that she is currently placing last, not only in her team, but in the whole game.

"Not for any longer…" Rose said as she rubbed her phaser, and then started grinning as she rushes over towards Red's towers.

~7~7~7~7

Back at the Koopa Castle, the other Koopas are about to enjoy an exceptional dinner.

"Oh man! This dinner looks great!" Bowser complimented.

On the table, is a roasted… Poultry of some kind, most likely some type of Ostro. Its fat, meaty body, two drumsticks attached, is just begging the Koopas to thrust their forks into it. Other dishes included freshly-whipped mashed potatoes, oven-fresh buttery rolls, very warm brown gravy, and varieties of fresh produce.

"I do not know about you kids, but I am ready to eat! But first, we need a blessing. Larry, can you please say it?"

"Okay." Larry said as everyone started holding hands with the others beside them.

"Oh, Master, whoever you are, we thank thee for everything we have. Please put thy blessing upon the world that all the plants will not die. Please protect all the trees and bushes from all of the wildfires occurring, and please cease the drought conditions affecting all these beautiful plants!" Larry started.

Bowser rolled his eyes, but kept silent throughout Larry's tree-hugging grace.

"…and please bless that the plant _Drosera rotundifolia_ will not go extinct…"

After what seemed like forever, Larry ended, and the Koopas began to load up their plates.

All of the Koopalings, except for Ludwig, are communicating to each other. Ludwig is too busy singing a phrase inside of his head; inspiration for his new 'symphony.' All he said during the meal was:

"Wendy, please pass the salt."

As the salt is being passed around the table, Bowser asked Larry to tell him more about Alex.

"She is a great girl and I like her a lot! I would have brought her here today but she is too busy doing homework. I can have you and her meet some other time if that is okay."

"That would be great, Larry!" Bowser agreed.

Larry nodded, while Wendy thought out loud to herself.

"I wonder how Lemmy and Roy are doing…"

~7~7~7~7

Lemmy, unlike all of the other mentioned characters, went straight into the giant group, shooting a bunch of girls. At first, he got shot several times, but he got a system going where he would get numerous points from shooting then will quickly retreat behind an obstacle. As part of his routine run to the Red base to recharge up, he sees Rose shooting at the 100 point Red tower!

"What the hell?!"

Lemmy then looked at the current score of the teams.

_Red: 82,100– Blue: 79,700 Highscores: #18 (Duke): 19,275. #7 (Rose): 17,500._

_Time limit: 6:18_

Lemmy cried out, "Oh my gosh! They are catching up!"

Lemmy got pretty desperate and, just now, decides to shoot Rose until she ran out of lives. Rose quickly retreated back to Blue base, while Lemmy caught his breath once again, soon walking over to the big group to gather as many points as he can get.

~7~7~7~7

Wendy is seen talking on the phone with someone. She seems pretty nervous as she is chatting.

"Well, Reeka, I am very nervous about Roy and Lemmy. They are laser tagging right now." Wendy simply stated.

"That sounds fun! We should do that sometime! Those two lucky guys!" The user on the other line, now identified to be Reeka, replied.

"Well, yeah, it is fun! But the main problem is that I think Christina's group is with them!"

Reeka paused for a few seconds before suddenly blurting out, "What?! Okay! Be right back, Wendy! I am calling Rachel now!"

Reeka immediately hangs up, without saying any goodbyes.

"Geez! Goodbye to you too!" Wendy said in a sudden high tone, much like she is offended.

~7~7~7~7

The last minute warning is sounding in the arena. Everyone is pacing around trying to get last minute points. Rachel is one of those, avoiding the Red team the best as she can, while journeying to the Red base. In fact, Rachel is so into the current game that she does not notice the sudden vibrations in her right pocket.

She checked her right; the coast is clear. She turned to the left, but she sees a red vest. She quickly shoots their shoulders as the Red dived for cover. After double-checking to see if the coast is once again clear, she rushes to the 100 point pillar, quickly shooting the red X as fast as she can go. The final countdown suddenly filled the arena. FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE!

All of the vests made a sound as the phasers are now deactivated. Another voice-over takes over.

"Thanks for playing! I hope you all had fun! Blue team: Victory!"

All the girls screamed with happiness as they walked out of the arena. There, they saw the final score for the 15-vs-15 round:

_Red: 115,075 – Blue: 115,100 Highscores: #28 (Roy): 28,600. #2 (Rachel): 26,225._

"They won by 25 points? Roy asked in a shock tone, but then added, "Well, at least I got the most points in that game."

Rachel is smiling as she checks her phone for the time. Her facial expression immediately changed when she saw who tried to call her. Rachel gasped.

"Reeka?! Oh no! What does she want? This must be urgent!" Rachel freaked out.

Christina immediately turned around and faced Rachel.

"Did you just say REEKA?!" Christina asked in a harsh tone.

"No, I said Rita, my cousin." Rachel lied in an unsuspicious manner.

"…Oh." Christina sighed in relief.

"Anyway, I need to talk on the phone." Rachel said as she suddenly got a text from Reeka saying: CALL ME IMMEDIATELY.

Christina, however, objected to that request.

"No." Christina rejected, "We are going home now."

"Okay, fine, I will text then." Rachel gave up as she looked at her phone yet again, and then sent a message to Reeka saying she cannot talk.

_REEKA: Delete these txts when you are done  
RACHEL: Yes. Y do u need 2 tlk 2 me?_

_REEKA: W said R and L went laser tagging with you guys, possibly. Is she correct?_

_RACHEL: Yes they r here._

_REEKA: Please watch them; do not let them make any stupid mistakes._

_RACHEL: Alright, I will try not to let them._

~7~7~7~7

Wendy is at home, still worrying about Christina's group potentially brainwashing her two brothers.

'Do not worry, Wendy.' Wendy assured herself, 'They did not go with Christina and her groupies.'

Suddenly, a car door slamming is heard outside, followed by the opening of the castle front door. Both Roy and Lemmy stepped in.

"Oh my gosh!" Roy exclaimed, "That was so much fun!"

"Yes it was!" Lemmy parroted back, "We need to do that again!"

Wendy, hearing this, immediately went down the stairs. Smiling at both of her brothers, Wendy asked who they both went with.

"We went with this group of girls, and with Roy's friends." Lemmy answered happily.

"Yeah, we went with Rose and her friends." Roy added.

Wendy immediately face palmed.

"I also like one of the girls, and I got her phone number!" Lemmy cried out in happiness, waving his phone around like a maniac.

Wendy, hearing those words, also pulled out her phone, and suddenly dashed back up into her room.

"I wonder what that was about..?" Roy questioned.

~7~7~7~7

When Wendy got to her room, she hastily went to her phone's phonebook and scrolled down to the name REEKA. She then pressed the green CALL button.

The dial tone is heard for a few seconds, until a lovely feminine voice takes over. "Hello?"

Wendy immediately started talking quickly and with emotion.

"THISISSOBADREEKAOHMYGOSHLEMM YISINLOVEWITHONEOFCHRISTINA'SFRIENDSANDROYANDROSEARESTIL LOHMYGOSHTOGETHERWHATWILLWED O?!"

A pause is heard before the recipient replied.

"Uhmm... What?" Reeka questioned.

"I know, right!" Wendy exclaimed in reply.

"…No, I mean repeat what you said at first please. Say it slower."

"Lemmy is in love with one of Christina's friends! I do not know which one! He never said! And Roy is still going strong with Rose!"

"This is bad Wendy! We need a meeting!" Reeka gasped.

Wendy is about to reply, until she heard Lemmy and Roy outside of her door.

"Yeah! All of my friends, except for Duke, are also in love with one of those girls!" Lemmy exclaimed happily.

"My friends do too! They all are so hot!" Roy replied.

After both of them passed, Wendy cried out into the phone.

"All of their guy friends, except for one, are in love with Christina's friends!"

Reeka was silent for a few more seconds as the sudden news took time to soak up. She responded in a large, booming voice.

"Emergency meeting! After school tomorrow! Women's locker room! I will text everyone else!"

~7~7~7~7

Alex is at her desk, quickly trying to finish her burdening homework. During the assignment, she suddenly started smiling.

"My life is perfect! We moved into a much larger house, I am with Larry, and I am only years off from what I want to do for the rest of my life!"

Indeed, Alex's dream job is to help people in some way. She either wants to be a psychologist, a guidance counselor, or a physical therapist, but she is uncertain which one of those three to do.

"Either way, I really doubt anything can affect my life and make it crappy now!"

Alex smiled, confirming her statement.

After all, she IS right.

Or… Is she?

**A/N: HOLY COW! Longest single chapter I have ever written! XD**

**I may split this into two chapters in the future, but I felt the story flowed better into just one chapter. Anyway, review. What did I do good, bad? Feel free to send reviews, PM, whatever!**


	6. Trouble Brews

Chapter 6- Trouble Brews

Weeks have passed since the last events, with several meetings taking place between our two rival groups of girls. The guys, however, had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Wendy is seen sitting in her first period class, Fashion with Princess Peach, talking to her friends Kathy and Melissa, who are also Divas. On the other side of the room, however, are three girls, who kept glaring at Wendy and her group. They must be part of Christina's gang.

Wendy quickly flipped the girls off and resumed talking to her groupies about a fashion project Peach assigned. After getting some sort of outline drawn out, Wendy began recreational conversation until the bell rang.

As the bell rang, every girl got out of her seat except for Christina's groupies. They waited until Wendy, Kathy and Melissa reached the door, and started being rude to them.

"Oh hello, Wendy, how is your little Allllllllllex doing?" One purred at her.

Another one joined in. "Oh, she will certainly not be fine after we deal with her!"

Laughing, the group of girls walked away.

Fuming at this threat, Wendy quickly went to find Alex, during the 30 minute break.

"Where can that girl be? I need to find her!" Wendy panicked, "Before Christina's group does…"

Wendy looks all over the place for Alex, but cannot see her anywhere. However, she manages to keep a little calm throughout her pursuit. She then saw a sight that made her lose her calm.

Larry. Standing with just one of his guy friends. No Alex in sight.

Wendy rushed to Larry, interrupting whatever conversation the two boys were having.

"Larry! Where is Alex?!"

"I do not know, sadly…" Larry answered back, "Today she did not come to our regular meeting spot, she was not in Yoshi's class, and she did not respond to my texts yet."

"We need to find her!" Wendy shouted, "A group of girls just threatened her, and I fear for her!"

Larry looked surprised. "Oh my! We do have to find her! Let's do that!"

Wendy and Larry dash off, quickly looking for Alex, with Larry's friend tagging along. As they are searching everywhere, high and low, for Alex, Larry's friend started to communicate with Wendy.

"Hello! I am Larry's friend, Lance!"

Wendy smiled at him, "Hey! I am Larry's sister Wendy! Nice to meet you, Lance!"

The group of three started talking to each other as their chase slowed down to a mere walk. Before they can find her, the bell rang, dismissing everyone to their second period. They will find Alex there…

~7~7~7~7

Some figures are gathered in a dimly-lit room, where they are conversing with each other.

"Please Marvin! Will you do it?" A female voice begged.

"Why? Why do you need me to do this?"

"She always loved you." The female voice came up with an excuse, "And she has always dreamed of it!"

Marvin still declined. "That is my best friend's girlfriend. No way girl."

"Wow, okay, decline a needed offer from a friend you have known since fourth grade." The girl pouted.

Marvin gave up. "Okay! I will then! But the most I will do is kiss her!"

"Great! I will get her up here then."

A door is heard opening and closing, leaving Marvin alone in the dark room, thinking about what he was going to do.

"But… Why do they want me to? They are insisting I do! This is pretty suspicious. I will find out somehow!"

Not long after, three female figures walk into the room, one of them with a video camera. The girl with the same voice as a few minutes ago spoke up.

"Remember what you two need to say! This needs to go perfectly, or else Christina will get pissed!"

Oh, of course, Christina is involved in this, that drama-loving girl. Anyway, both Marvin and the unknown girl began hugging and kissing each other, as the girl who spoke videoed them. Now is the time that the two being filmed say their memorized lines.

"I love you, Lance. More than Larry." The girl said.

Marvin, thinking it is so weird being called a different name, shook it off and said his line.

"I love you too, Alex."

~7~7~7~7

Larry is confused. Not only is Alex not in this class, but she is STILL not texting him back, and it has been hours. Also his friend Lance is ditching English, leaving the school after the 30 minute intermission. Worried for her brother, Wendy sat by Larry, telling him that everything is going to be alright.

"Gee, I hope so. Alex always texts me back, no matter what, but today she has not, still."

Meanwhile, Morton is sitting with Reeka today, instead of his regular spot by his siblings.

"My friends have been acting weird lately, and I do not know why. Even more weird, Marvin went with Dawn to some secret place, neither of them would tell me where."

Reeka gasped."That sounds really suspicious!"

"Yeah. I have to say, things have not been normal this year. Not ever since Alex moved in."

Reeka knew exactly why, but did not say anything more about the subject. At this rate, however, Morton will also know why in no time.

~7~7~7~7

A sleeping figure us shown passed out in a huge, comfortable-looking bed. An alarm clock, reading 11:00, is sitting on a black, square-shaped nightstand located on the other side of the figure. A sudden beam of sunlight strikes the figure's closed eyes, immediately surprising it. The figure, now revealed to be Alex, quickly arose from the slumber, swiftly sitting up on their bed. With a look of surprise and fear, she looked at her clock.

"Shit! It is 11:02am! I overslept and I am late for school!"

Quickly leaving her room and grabbing a towel for her morning shower, Alex made her way to the bathroom, pulling the knob above the bathtub out. As the pressurized water happily escapes through the adjustable showerhead, Alex turned the knob all the way to the left, signifying the hottest water available. As she hops in, letting the steaming hot water soothe her body, she begins to wonder what she will do with the rest of the day.

"It is too late to go back to school. Hey! I know! I need to go to the mall to pick up a few things! But it is actually a nice October day outside, and exercise DOES sound nice on one of the last warm days of the year. I should walk there!"

After Alex gets done washing and rinsing her hair, she turns off the water, reaching for the towel right beside her. After drying off, she wraps her soaked hair in the towel, eventually unwrapping it as she picked up the hairdryer, turning it on for a quick dry.

A few minutes passed, and Alex is prepared to go to the mall, wearing her hair down instead of her usual ponytail. Before she heads over to her front door, she walks into the living room, where she sees her mother sitting down, crying with a soap opera.

"Hey, mom, can you excuse my absence from school? I overslept and I need to go to the mall."

"Of course, honey! I thought you were gone so I did not wake you up. So sorry! But have fun!" Her mother replied, once again getting absorbed in her soap opera, "NO ELIZABETH! Stay with him!"

Smiling, Alex went out of her door, with the crisp, but refreshing, autumn air bombarding her skin as she walked the direction towards the mall.

~7~7~7~7

The time is now 2:30pm; the last bell of the day rang ten minutes ago. For the first time since the first day of school, all seven Koopalings will not stay after school. As Ludwig unlocked the limousine and started it, the other Koopalings also boarded the limousine, expressed their concerns.

"Alex STILL has not texted me back! And she did not show up to school! This is not like her!" Larry cried out.

Wendy patted Larry on his shoulder. "I am sure she overslept or had an appointment or something. She will return your texts pretty soon!"

Morton is also concerned. "Dawn and Marvin. I have not seen either one of them today, either."

"Rose was not there also." Roy added.

"Neither was Sage. She said that both she and Rose had a meeting somewhere with her friends!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"SHIT!" Wendy said out loud, after hearing about the members of her enemy gang.

"What?" The male Koopalings asked.

Wendy, realizing she shouted it in a high volume, blushed in embarrassment and quickly dismissed their attention. "Oh, nothing at all guys!"

Larry's phone went off. Puzzled, he checks it. It was a text message from Alex! Surprised and happy, he hastily opened it.

ALEX: Sry I have not txted back. Overslept. Am going to the mall. I will talk later xoxo

Relieved that Alex is alright, Larry texted her back.

LARRY: Oh thank God! I was afraid something happened to u. U always come 2 sku lol.

ALEX: Yeah mom didn't wake me up either xoxo

LARRY: well have fun stay safe now!

ALEX: Will try to bby xoxo

~7~7~7~7

As Alex puts away her phone, she begins to walk out of the mall after three hours of shopping. Carrying two bags, one in each of her hands, she begins her trek home.

Her stroll home, up until the midpoint between her house and the mall, is relatively uneventful. However, she had to walk through a run-down neighborhood, the 'ghetto, dangerous' part of town at this point. As she is walking through the neighborhood, she comes across a closed street, and she had to walk through a deserted back alleyway. Graffiti covered the walls in the alley, and several gang signs are also displayed.

Alex tried not to look at the grotesque setting around her, and instead tried to focus on happy thoughts, like what her life will be like in the future. However, around midway through the alley…

"Well well well! Look who we have here!"

As those words were said, several girls made a huge circle around Alex. One girl, most likely the leader, stepped up to Alex, looking at her, face-to-face.

"Look here, bitch, get off of Larry okay? He has been my boyfriend before your ass came here."

Alex, trying to look tough, spat back at her, "He will never love you or your skank ass! Quit trying!"

The girl glared so much at Alex, her eyes are now little slits. "Excuse me, little whore, I know you love being all whorish and bitchy, just like this video dear Rose has- hold it up Rose!"

Rose held up the video tape. All the girls began laughing and calling Alex insulting names.

"Anyway, Larry will love me, you little nobody. I am Christina, the leader of the Lady Lynxes. I have a name. You do not. So back off!"

Alex, however, still looked tough. "Oh yeah, that will not work, you dumb bitch!"

Christina, after hearing these words, immediately began punching Alex. Alex retaliated by dropping her shopping bags, and pushing Christina and pulling her hair, eventually sitting on her stomach.

The other girls, seeing this, also got absolutely pissed at Alex, and started beating her up pretty bad. Soon, Alex is on the ground, her shopping bags resting right by her downed body, as she kept getting punched, kicked and slapped.

Alex, as she is wincing in pain, just hoped in her head, that she will be found, and once again be in a safe place, After the thought, she saw nothing but black.

As the girls noticed Alex has gone limp, they stop, and Christina immediately took charge.

"QUICK! Let's get out of here!"

**A/N: Poor Alex :'( ANyway thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it!**


	7. Elite Dangerous Divas Retaliate

Chapter 7 – Elite Dangerous Divas Retaliate

The Koopa family is sitting in the living room, watching a movie.

Larry, throughout the movie, wondered about Alex more than the movie. 'I wonder if she got home safely.'

Wendy, noticing that Larry is deep in thought, asks him if he is okay.

"Well, I am wondering if Alex-"

Suddenly, the castle phone rings. Thinking it is official business dealing with the kingdom, Bowser answers it.

"This is the Twilight City castle, your highness King Bowser Koopa answering."

However, the phone call was not that of an official, but of a crying woman.

"Bowser! Hey! I have bad news dealing with my daughter Alex!" The woman muttered sadly.

Bowser is shocked. "What?! What happened to her?"

"She got in a fight and her body is found in the alleyway!"

Bowser starts freaking out because Alex is his son's best friend. Well, he would freak out if ANYONE was beaten up and was just abandoned, left to die. Anyway, he responds back, "We will be there as soon as possible! Goodbye!"

Bowser hangs up the phone and immediately told everyone to get in the limousine.

"Larry's girlfriend Alex is in the hospital! We need to go, now!" Bowser exclaimed with distraught.

"What?! Is she okay?!" Larry panicked.

"I am not sure, Larry, I am not sure." Bowser replied.

~7~7~7~7

Reeka is still at cheer with her squad, practicing for the national Dark Land cheer competition. The winner will be advanced to the Mushroom Kingdom finals, where they will then compete against the other seven lands of Grass Land, Desert Land, Water Land, Giant Land, Sky Land, Ice Land and Pipe Land. The winner of the Mushroom Kingdom finals will then try to gain the world championship from 31 other sovereign kingdoms.

"Alright!" The cheer coach exclaimed, "Good work from all of you! We will be practicing after school tomorrow at 2:30pm! Let's break!"

Reeka, who is tired out from practice, decided to just go home and not hang out with anybody else. She goes into the locker room to change out of her outfit. However, as she reaches for her phone to check it, she sees a message from Wendy.

_Wendy: Reeka! Alex is hurt in the hospital!_

Reeka is shocked, then read a newer text from Rachel.

_Rachel: Christina and her group attacked Alex!_

Fuming mad, Reeka quickly changed back into her regular clothes and drove towards the Twilight City hospital.

~7~7~7~7

Alex is seen lying on the hospital bed, with Bowser, the Koopalings, her mother and Rachel surrounding her. Alex is just waking up and the worst injury she appears to have is a broken arm.

"Hello, Alex. It sucks that I first meet you in this situation, but I am glad to meet you." Bowser greeted.

Alex tried to smile, but winced in pain even when she tried.

"Everything will be okay, Alex." Larry assured.

The door to the room busted open, and a very pissed off Reeka came in.

"I swear! Christina will pay dearly for this!" Reeka shouted as she stood next to Morton.

"She sure will." Rachel and Wendy replied, agreeing with Reeka.

Once again, the door opens, but this time the doctor is the visitor. The doctor looked at everyone.

"Alright, Miss Alexis is going to be fine. She just has a few bruises, but she could have a fracture in her left arm. But she needs more rest, so I ask that you all leave soon, please."

As the doctor leaves, probably to get more morphine or some other painkiller, the group of Koopas slowly start to leave.

"Get better soon, Alex!" Wendy called out.

"Stay strong, girl!" Reeka added.

"I will miss you!" Larry said.

"She will be released tomorrow with an arm cast. She will be fine. Thank you all for visiting!" The doctor called out holding some IV bags.

~7~7~7~7

"Haha! Nice job girls!" Christina cheered, "We got that Alex girl good!"

"Imagine her when Larry breaks up with her!" Rose cheered along with her.

All the girls in the meeting laughed in an evil tone.

"Now that the girl is taken care of, we need to somehow show Larry the video, and to get him to believe it." Christina continued.

Dawn raised her hand until Christina called on her. "And we need to say that the girl in the video is Alex, while the guy is Lance, so Larry can ditch them. Plus, if they find out it was actually Marvin and I kissing, Morton will break up with me! Which will be a win for them!"

Christina nodded. "Yes, that is one of our main issues. We need to come up with a plan A, a plan B, and a plan C before this video can be released."

Dawn smiled and rubbed her hands together in an evil way. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's come up with our plans!"

~7~7~7~7

After visiting Alex in the hospital, Reeka drives towards the school, as she had called her group for an emergency meeting. Wendy, who had no other ride towards the school, also rode with Reeka, but unlike other gatherings, both of them are completely silent.

Wendy looks at Reeka's face. Wendy sees that her eyes are glued to the road but Reeka also has a stern expression on her face. Seeing that Reeka is completely pissed off, Wendy sighed and started texted some of her other friends.

As Reeka pulled up into an empty parking space near the school, thus ending the uneventful car ride, she turned off the car and quickly got out of the vehicle. Wendy, following her lead, also got out and began walking with Reeka towards the school doors near the girls' locker room.

Several Divas are already in the locker room, greeting both Reeka and Wendy as they walked in.

The greetings calmed down as Reeka stood up on one of the benches, thus starting the meeting.

"Alright Divas! Thank you for coming to this meeting! Thank you for saying whatever you were doing- Whether it was eating, napping, or hanging out with your boyfriend- is not as important as our sisterhood! I try not to make our group the most important thing in your life, but sometimes emergencies call us together at awkward times!"

"What Reeka?" Rachel asked, although she knows what Reeka is talking about, "Christina has not been inviting me to anything they did lately."

"Thank you for reminding me of that point. Today, I found out Christina's group, the Lady Lynxes, is no longer using brainpower against our main focus, Alex. The Lynxes are now resorting to VIOLENCE to fix their problems! This is absolutely unacceptable!"

Jennifer had a look of surprise on her face. "So, what do we do?"

"We need to protect Alex from the Lynxes, once she gets out of the hospital. Also, do NOT go out in secluded areas alone, just like Alex did. The Lynxes are getting very serious about their wants and needs. If I hear of them getting into one more fight, then I will get the school administration, and even the police department, involved in our affairs." Reeka replied, rubbing her chin as if in thought.

"Speaking of Alex, how is she doing?" Jennifer inquired.

"Alex is doing well now. Doc says she will be out of the hospital soon, but her left arm is fractured and needs a cast. Jennifer, you are like one of her best friends, I want you to stick around with her, the Lynxes really loathes Alex at this point." Reeka requested.

"Of course Reeka!"

Reeka smiled, "Great! In other words, all you cheer girls, practice tomorrow after school! 2:30pm on the dot! And basketball practice for you other girls who play! This meeting is now adjourned!


	8. Music is Emotional Medicine

**A/N: SORRY, I am one day late! But here is Chapter 8! **

**R&R and enjoy! **

Chapter 8- Music is an emotional medicine

Music fills the hall of the Koopa Kastle, making the "Dark" attire of the manor more blissful. The source of the music, a piano behind a closed door, is recognized as the illuminating music spills out into the darkness.

Suddenly, the sweet melodic piano music turns into nasty, sour notes, followed by cursing from the piano player.

After a little tantrum from the player, Larry walks up to the door and began to knock hard on it.

"Who is it?" The piano player asked.

"Ludwig! It's me, Larry! I just want to listen to what you have composed so far!

Slamming and the sound of someone shuffling towards the door is heard, followed by the unlocking of the door.

"Come in, Larry!" Ludwig welcomed, smiling.

"I promise I will stay quiet!" Larry promised.

"No need, Lawrence, as I am almost done with my Midwinter Night Symphony and Ode to Annoy #28. Which one do you want to hear first?"

Larry, fearing the title of the latter option, quickly responded, "The Midwinter Night Symphony please."

"Alright, let's go down to the auditorium, and I will call my servants down there too."

However, before Ludwig can do what he promised, Roy texted Larry.

_Roy: rose sed she wnts 2 sho u sumthing meet her the sku 4_

Larry, after reading this text, looked at the time on his clock. 3:37PM.

"Umm, sorry Ludwig, but Roy's girlfriend Rose needs to show me something at school in about 25 minutes." Larry apologized.

"Aww! Okay, I will perform for you another day, okay Larry?"

"Okay, thank you Ludwig!"

"No problem. Need a ride to school?" Ludwig offered.

"Yes, if you can, please Ludwig." Larry thanked him once again.

"Alright, let's drive off…"

~7~7~7~7

"So, while Larry is coming here, what are you going to show him, Rose?"

"Something." Rose simply replied.

"aww, you can show me!" Roy begged.

"NO ROY! Back off please!" Rose screamed out.

Roy looks at Rose with a hurt face, "I thought we trusted each other. I thought we could show each other things without fear. I thought we could discuss anything that comes at the top of our heads. I was obviously wrong." Roy pondered.

Rose stared at Roy, speechless.

"Relationships are all about trusting each other, and obviously we do not trust each other. Now you are probably going to show some pornographic video with MY OWN BROTHER?!"

Rose started to cry, "It's not a porn clip, Roy! You are paranoid!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!" Roy shouted.

"It's nothing!" Rose kept weeping.

"This is exactly what I mean, Rose! You do not trust me! I trusted you, Rose. I told you everything that came to my mind, and all of my feelings. I should mention that I despise doing that! But YOU! I have never heard about YOU! You ditching school, your video, your after school meetings! You obviously do not trust me!" Roy cried out in both pain and anger.

"Okay! Fine! Yesterday, after I helped my girlfriends beat up Alex-"

"HOLD ON! YOU helped beat up Alex?! She is like a freaking sister to me! That's it, Rose, we are done!" Roy yelled as he turned around, walking away towards the school.

With tears coming out of her eyes, Rose calls out, "WAI-"

"Just can it, Rose, you obviously know what is important to you." Roy scolded as he kept walking.

Rose continued to sob until a limousine pulls into the parking lot, parking itself near her. Rose wiped the tears off her face and pretends to be happy. Rose tries to say hi to Ludwig and Larry, who both get out of the vehicle, but it comes out as a choked sob.

Larry, ignoring Rose's current breakdown, asks her what she wants to show him.

"I confess, Larry. I followed Alex around today. She ditched school." Rose started.

"Oh, so that is why she is in the hospital." Larry concluded.

"Yeah, and I recorded her almost everywhere she went."

"So, you basically STALKED HER?"

Rose answered, "Not stalk, but rather 'intense research conducted on a specific person'."

"Umm, okay, I understand, I guess…" Larry stuttered.

Rose continued, "Anyway, I caught this footage of her. This is also why Lance ditched school."

~7~7~7~7 FOOTAGE ~7~7~7~7

A guy and a girl, whose hair looks a lot like Alex's, are basically making out in a dimly-lit room. A few minutes into it, the figures began to communicate with each other. The girl spoke first.

"I love you, Lance. More than Larry."

"I love you too, Alex."

~7~7~7~7 END ~7~7~7~7

"What?!" Larry shouted, "It can't be her… It just can't!"

"It is her. She did that in the mall with Lance at about 11:30am, before she got beaten up.

Larry looks hurt and angry. "I cannot believe she would do this to me!"

Larry immediately went back into the limousine, and sees both Roy and Ludwig. He sees Roy pissed off, making Larry relieved, but not happy, that he is not the only one broken down.

"Hmm, Maybe Alex still likes me…" Larry thought.

But no, it is clear she loves Lance more, according to the video. Just the way she acted around Lance was pretty odd, which made him wonder. How long have both of HIS FRIENDS been participating in this affair behind his back?

Larry turns on his phone and starts texting Alex.

_Larry: I know what you did with L. Confess now._

Larry, thinking it will take awhile for a text back, is surprised when she responded almost immediately.

_Alex: the hell you talkin about?_

_Larry: you and lance were freaking making out!_

_Alex: no I did not!_

_Larry: don't lie I saw the vid_

_Alex: larry! I did not!_

_Larry: alex the vid is there and u r cheating on me_

_Alex: plz believe me!_

_Larry: no! I am done! Go have fun kissing lance!_

_Alex: I am goin after ur ass when I am released, larry. I cant believe I had a crush on u. U are a jerk! I hate u!_

Larry puts his cell phone away in anger, and leans his head against the window, not caring whether his hair got messed up, for the first time in his life.

~7~7~7~7

After the depressing ride home, Ludwig calls his servants down to the Koopa Auditorium to get ready to play his newly-composed symphony.

"Maybe this will help them in their crises…" Ludwig says to nobody in particular. The servants started at him for a second before they resumed their work.

Soon, all of the chairs, stands and instruments are in their correct places. The servants stood around, waiting for their next orders from their master.

"Alright everyone, assemble!" Ludwig commanded.

~7~7~7~7

Wendy is sitting in her room, just talking on the phone for hours, also surfing the Web on her computer. Finally getting bored of her present activities, our Queen of Multitasking went downstairs, hoping that she can watch a little bit of a reality TV show filled with drama.

_'I wish drama in real life was like drama on reality TV.'_ Wendy thought to herself, '_not like this.'_

Instead, she finds both Larry and Roy slouching on the couch watching sports.

"Come on! Review that play!" Roy shouted at the TV.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you guys were with your girlfriends!" Wendy questioned.

"What girlfriends?" Roy asked with a smug expression.

Wendy is shocked, "Both of you broke up with your girlfriends?! Why?!"

"She is too secretive." Roy simply says.

"… And she cheated on me." Larry added.

"Alex? She would never cheat on you!" Wendy exclaimed.

Larry replied, "I thought that too! But Rose showed me a video of Alex and Lance kissing!" Larry replied.

Wendy face palmed and started cursing under her breath, as she just put two and two together. Dashing up the stairs, she pulls out her phone and dials Reeka's number.

~7~7~7~7

"Alright! Great job practicing everyone! Let me get everyone in here!" Ludwig called out.

Ludwig goes up to a phone in the auditorium and picks it up. That phone actually operates the castle's intercom system!

After the blaring sound is heard all throughout the castle, Ludwig speaks into the phone.

"Everyone, please come to the auditorium! Again, everyone please come to the auditorium!"

Ludwig then walks up to the stage in the auditorium, the huge orchestra composed of servants behind him. As all of the Royal Family and other servants file in, finding a seat in the overflowing quantity of chairs. As everyone settles down, Ludwig walks up to the microphone, tapping on it to see if the microphone is turned on.

"Welcome all, to Ludwig's Midwinter Night Symphony performance! I know you all are dealing with some very tough problems at this time."

_'My girlfriend and I broke up!' _Thought Larry and Roy.

_'Dawn is hiding secrets from me.' _Morton thought.

_'The Lady Lynxes are screwing everything up!' _Wendy thought.

_'My life does not have enough drama right now.' _Thought Iggy.

_'Being a kid was much more fun…' _Lemmy muttered to himself.

"Well, that is what the symphony I composed is all about. Out of the year, the mid-wintertime, when it is cold, dark and dreary, is the most depressing time of the year. But, at the same time, the symphony will bring you reassurance. Let's begin!"

Ludwig steps up to the conductor's podium, and holds both the baton and his other hand in the air. He then swings down both his hands, signaling the orchestra to play.

Slow and sad music came out of the orchestra, with the sound of three flutes somehow making themselves stand out through the sea of violins, violas and cellos. The sad melody constantly replays itself, like a broken record, for about five minutes, most likely representing the lifelessness of winter.

Suddenly, the music got louder and faster, but still playing the same melodic notes. However, 20 seconds later, the sound quieted down and slowed back down to its original pace; its initial climax over. Meanwhile, the inspiring music got Larry thinking.

_'Oh no! What have I done to Alex?! I should have forgiven her! I will have to fix this somehow!'_

Right after he thought that, the music once again climaxed for the same 20 seconds. This time, however, the music's melody changes, now to a happier, upbeat tune, melting away any snows of despair that filled the air only seconds ago. This kept continuing for another five minutes until Ludwig put down his hands, bowed, stepped away from the podium and pointed at the orchestra in recognition.

Applause ruptured everywhere throughout the auditorium, some women there having some tears run down their face. As the audience quieted down, Ludwig smiled, knowing exactly how to get everyone out of the auditorium. This translates to more time composing!

Acting on the plan, Ludwig steps up to the microphone.

"Now, I will conduct my newest symphony, Ode To Annoy #28!"

The audience erupted into chaos as everyone stumbled on each other, trying to get out as fast as they could.

"Haha, perfect!" Ludwig grinned when he saw the sudden departure.

~7~7~7~7

The music just cannot stop playing in Morton's head. He felt that the music Ludwig made for everyone in the world, was actually pointed to him personally. This is why he loved it.

"It describes my life currently. Only a twenty second climax for every five minutes of dreariness. I want to make my life like the end, all upbeat and jumpy." Morton said to himself.

Walking up to his room, Morton opens his door and collapses on his bed, looking up at his painted-brown ceiling.

"And I will need to get rid of my worries."

Smiling to himself, Morton utters one more sentence.

"And I know exactly how to do so!"

Morton, after this sentence, drifts off into sleep, the melody looping on in his head.

~7~7~7~7

**A/N: Yeah, a lot of breakups so far! But there will be a resolution, just maybe not in the way you think!**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	9. New Student

Chapter 9- New Student

Larry walks into the school, and the first thing he sees is Alex, in an arm cast, talking to Lance.

"Oh my gosh, Alex, I-" Larry started.

"Do not talk to me," Alex replied in a stern voice. After that, both Alex and Lance walk away.

Larry stood there, frozen in a state of shock, "Now she hates me," he sadly muttered.

"Dem girls are confusing, Lawr," Roy said as he came up to his brother.

"Tell me about it," he replied as the bell for first period rang.

~7~7~7~7

First period has came and gone, and everyone in the school is out of class for break before second period. During the break, Ludwig stayed in his Physics class, working on his homework and learning some random physics stuff from both the books and E. Gadd himself.

"Nice to see you here, Ludwig! I thought you would be playing basketball with the other guys today!" E. Gadd greeted his favorite student.

"No, professor, I want to get my homework done," Ludwig replied.

"Man, it is December already, and you do not have senioritis yet!" Gadd praised.

Ludwig smiled, "Yeah, I am trying to keep it that way."

"Well, that is an excellent thing to do. Keep going until the last minute, my boy!"

As Gadd finished saying that sentence, a girl walks into the class. The girl is a Koopa-human hybrid with brownish-blonde hair that matches with her yellow shirt and black pants. Because of her human side, she possesses blue eyes and smooth, skin-like scales with a tan tinge to them. She does not have a shell, horns, or spikes, and her 'claws' are more comparable to a human's fingernails. The girl put her bag on one of the tables and walked up to Gadd.

"Hello! My name is Blaze Isabelle Koopa! I am new here, I just want to get my assignments."

"Hello, Blaze! How are you? And here is your assignment that I assigned today: Try to do problems 15-23 in the book. The assigned problems are on page 152. If you cannot figure it out, then you can come see me after the next time I teach your class."

Ludwig looks up at the newcomer, "Oh hey Lizzy! I did not know you go here!"

"Yeah, Ludwig, I barely started going to this school. I am glad some of the people I know go here, now!"

"Well," Ludwig continued, "I think Wendy will be happy to see you! I will show you where she is."

"Alright, let's go! And thank you so much, Gadd!" Lizzy thanked as both she and Ludwig rush out the door.

"You are welcome!"

~7~7~7~7

Larry could not stand it anymore. Alex and Lance are getting closer and closer to each other. Larry eventually catches both of them kissing in the hallway.

Seeing this, Larry just stood and watched, another surprised look on his face, as if he is a deer caught in a car's headlights, until Alex looked up and made eye contact with Larry. When their eyes met, Larry immediately dashed down the dreary hallway.

"Idiot," Alex smiled as both she and Lance started to walk the other way.

Meanwhile, Larry is still running down the hallway, making footprints in the newly-installed red carpet present. Ever since he and Alex broke up, Larry just wanted to keep associating with her, but she keeps on avoiding him. Perhaps it is time that he gives up…

"I don't know what I-" Larry gasped as he continued his jogging. However, he is too deep in thought to see a girl in front of him before bumping into her.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING, YOU-" the girl calls out to her attacker, until she looked behind her back, her blonde hair flipping all over the place as her head turns, "Oh my gosh! Larry! I am so SORRY!"

Larry gasped, "Christina?"

"That is me, honey!" she winked at him.

Larry gulped, but then smiled at Christina, "I am just wondering. Do you want to do something after school?"

Christina beamed, "I would LOVE to, Larry!"

"Alright, I am looking forward to it, Chris!" Larry added as he walks away, walking towards his English class.

~7~7~7~7

Wendy, Reeka and the other girls in the Elite Dangerous Divas are hanging out in their designated meeting spot: In the huge hallway right in front of the gym.

"Haha, Christina is such a slut!" Wendy laughed, "Did you see her try to swoon over those three boys in the hallway? They SO ran away from her!"

"Yeah, stupid whore! Every STD known is probably present in Christina, Rose and Dawn. How the hell do your brothers find them so hot?!" Reeka sighed, getting pretty grossed out by her own remark.

"EXACTLY, REEKA! But Christina should give up. She has no luck-" Wendy replied as Ludwig runs up with Lizzy, "Oh my gosh! Look who it is! My only favorite hybrid! Since when did you go to this school, Lizzy?"

"Yesterday," Lizzy replied.

"Well, welcome!" Wendy greeted as the bell rang for second period, "Well, we have to go now, Lizzy. Goodbye!"

"See ya!" Lizzy shouted as both she and Ludwig walk upstairs to their second periods.

"Wendy seemed pretty excited," Ludwig recalled.

"Yeah. Do you think their group will accept me? I am just wondering, I do not really want to join them," Lizzy asked.

Ludwig shook his head, "No. Even though the Elite Dangerous Divas are friendly to MOST people, the Divas are cliques. You have a much higher chance with Christina and her Lynxes rather than Reeka's group."

"Oh well, thanks for everything, Ludwig!"

"No problem, Lizzy!"

~7~7~7~7

"Dawn, we should talk," Morton said as he walked up to her.

"Morton! Thank goodness you are here! I want to talk to you about something also!" Dawn replied with a smile on her face.

"Okay, you tell me first then, Dawn."

Dawn shook her head, "Tell me first, please!"

"I just want to tell you that you have been secretive against me, and I want to know why," Morton stated.

"Well… It's hard to explain. I cannot really explain it at all."

Morton shook his head, "There's something…"

"NO!" Dawn yelled out.

"Anyway, I think I am falling in love with another girl," Morton lied.

Dawn breathes out a sigh, one sounding of relief, "WOO! That's a relief! Marvin and I… did something for a camera-"

"I knew it! You and him, my two best friends, backstabbed me by filming a-"

"Okay, we are done, Morton. You are so mean to me! Marvin atleast flirted with me!" Dawn shouted out as she ran away crying.

Morton smiled as Dawn dashed away, "What an attention whore. How the hell did we survive with each other for so long?"

~7~7~7~7

Christina is sitting in her last period, happy that she finally has Larry under her wing. Now, she just needs to protect him from the ravenous girls in the Elite Dangerous Divas.

"He is mine, bitch," Christina spat out at to a picture of Alex.

"Excuse me, young lady, please do not use that word in my class," Toadbert scolded as he paused from his math lesson.

"Say what, sir? I said WITCH," Christina backfired.

"Oh, okay, Chrissy, I am sorry for that. Anyway, can you please pay attention for this lesson?"

Christina nodded her head. However, she is not focusing on the math lesson being taught. Instead, she has another plan in her head she can use to further snare Larry, and to be done with Alex once and for all…

**A/N: Yeah, it has been awhile since I updated this! What did you guys think of this story? **

**Disclaimer: BLAZE ISABELLE KOOPA (LIZZY) IS OWNED BY VULAAN KULAAS!**

**ANY RECOGNIZED NAME IN THIS STORY IS OWNED BY NINTENDO!**

**ANY OTHER NAME (CHRISTINA, ALEX, REEKA, DAWN AND ROSE) ARE OWNED BY ME!**


	10. Fighting for a Change

**Chapter 10- Changes**

School is out for the day for everyone, and while everyone is scurrying towards their cars and busses, Larry is waiting by Ludwig's locker; the new designated site to meet up after school for a ride home from Ludwig.

"Ugh, where are they at?"

Suddenly, Lizzy walks up behind Larry and touches his shell. Startled by the sudden warm sensation on his back, Larry instantly whips around.

"Oh, it's you Lizzy! You scared me…"

"Sorry Larry!" Lizzy apologized, "Long time no see by the way!"

"Yeah," he agreed, "It's been quite awhile-" Larry paused as he hears Christina and Rose laughing about something from around the corner.

"OH MY GOD YOU DID A GREAT JOB ROSE!" Christina laughed, "That bitch got away from Larry!"

"Well, I'm great at blackmailing! Larry wasn't happy with that slut, so I freed him for you. But apparently Morton figured it out so we have to do all we can to make it appear false incase he spreads the rumor."

Larry is unimpressed. When Christina and Rose came out of the corner, Christina tries to go near Larry, but he backed up.

"How dare you Christina! How dare you do something like that. HOW DARE you be a ratting little slut who can only get love by breaking apart people! Because of YOU, Alex and I are no longer friends! I hope YOU'RE happy you selfish bitch!"

"What? What did I do Larry?" Christina pleaded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU BLACKMAILED ALEX!"

"I blackmailed a user. So what? You were happier when we were friends! Don't you know Larry? Our love for each other will never cease."

"LOVE? We're in freaking high school for God's sake! Love isn't found here! We date to improve our relationships among friends! WHAT'S YOUR DEFINATION OF OBTAINING A RELATIONSHIP? You and your random ass little girls who do nothing but make little hate lists and act on them? How the hell is that grown up?!"

While this is occurring, Lizzy stood in horror at the scene in front of her. From the hallway, she can once again see Reeka, who she just barely met today. 'Funny how this high school is so different from the stereotypical one. Reeka is both the cheerleading captain and the most beautiful, popular girl in this place, yet she's SO NICE,' she thought to herself.

Reeka walks up closer to the scene of Larry and Christina arguing. She then decides at this time to take action.

"CHRISTINA! YOU LITTLE SKANK! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Reeka screamed as she threw a punch at Christina.

Christina then starts screaming, eventually causing a huge group of high school students, both guys and girls, including Lizzy and the other Koopalings except Wendy, to gather around the two screaming ladies.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd started cheering as Reeka and Christina duked it out right in front of them.

Two of the guys there in the crowd are Morton and Roy, and those two decided to step in and pull the two apart.

"Sorry everyone, but we need to pause the fight for a second," Roy explained.

"WHY?" The rest of the crowd exclaimed.

"Well, I would like to tell you more about this girl right here," Roy continued as he pointed a claw at Christina, "She is a damn USER! Her and her group of whores! NEVER befriend them; they will backstab you one day! Get away from these sluts!"

"It's true!" Morton confirmed, "Because of HER and her group, this school really downgraded! Christina, you're the biggest bitch on the planet right now. Words cannot describe how much of a whore you are. You break up relationships, you use people, you cause people heartache, and you treat it as nothing but a game!"

"Amen!" Roy agreed.

"So, Reeka," Morton added as he released Reeka from his grip, "Get her very good!"

Roy then releases Christina and the two resume to fighting. This time, the crowd was cheering for only one person.

"REEKA! REEKA! REEKA!"

Larry watched as the fight was escalating. Reeka pinned Christina on the ground and started pulling at her hair. 'Man, Christina's gonna be bald after this catfight!' he thought to himself as he walked away- there's apparently no ride home today because of the fight right in front of Ludwig's locker…

~7~7~7~7

"So, are we just gonna stay here?" Lance asked as both he and Alex roamed around the school building.

"Yeah… Not sure what else to do right now… My mind is just pondering on a ton of things."

"Like..?"

"Friendships mainly. I just think of how I befriended some people," Alex explained further.

"Oh… Anything you regret when it came to friends?"

"Absolutely not," Alex smiled, "But I did grow impatient with a few of them. I totally blame myself for those wrongdoings. The friends I have and had are what made me the person I am today. I will not change the friends I have made if I could go back in time."

"Alex… You are an amazing girl," Lance acknowledged.

Alex once again smiled, "Thanks Lance! Thank you for listening to my rants! I know they're not the easiest thing to survive through, but you're just the only person that can understand-"

"Alex?" a voice called down from farther down the hallway, "Is that you?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Ugh, it's Larry…"

"Should we talk to him?" Lance asked.

"Only thing we can do right now."

Alex and Lance walk down the hallway towards Larry's direction, while Larry did the same. Eventually, the three of them meet up.

"What do you want Larry? Don't you hate me?" Alex sharply stated.

"No! It's the opposite!" Larry exclaimed, "I love you!"

"More than that Christina nobody?"

"Yes! I'm sorry for doubting you! The video though… is just so real! But really Christina and Rose framed you!"

Alex and Lance looked at each other, as if each of them had telepathic powers and were sharing their ideas with each other. Eventually, Lance spoke to Larry.

"Larry, you should learn a moral from this story. If your love is true love, then they will never lie to you."

"Thanks Lance! I will remember that!" Larry said.

Lance nodded while Alex just looked at Larry unimpressed.

"And..?" Alex impatiently uttered as she begins to tap her foot.

"Alex… I'm sorry for not believing you! Please believe me! The video looked so real! Oh, and I love you Alex!" Larry admitted.

Slowly, Alex begins to smile again, "I love you too, asshole."

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: Yeah! It's been so long since I updated this story! Thank you everyone who waited patiently (or impatiently). The disclaimer from the previous chapter still stands!**

**What will happen with the fight, and the rest of the school year after it? Guess we will see on later chapters of KOOPALINGS GO TO HIGHSCHOOL!**


End file.
